


The Aftermath

by FoundTheCookies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundTheCookies/pseuds/FoundTheCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Leo takes Calypso from Ogygia? After Leo takes Calypso back to Camp Half-Blood, how is everyone going to react? Is it really going to be 'calm' after the war? -SPOILERS FOR Blood of Olympus-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to Camp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus. Those belong to Rick Riordan.**

**LEO**

**THE BRONZE DRAGON GLINTED IN THE SUNLIGHT.**

As Leo gave commands to Festus, he couldn't help but notice the wonderful girl leaning against his back. He turned around to stare at her. She was so pretty with her amber hair glittering in the wind, looking amazing in the simplest of things. She was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans, and hugging his waist while she slept.

Leo hoped that Zeus wouldn't shoot him down from the sky going 'KABAM! You free an immortal girl? Death to you!'

He chuckled at the thought. Calypso must have felt the vibration from his chest because she sat up and yawned.

"Hey, Sunshine." Leo whispered.

"Morning Leo." she replied. "Where are we now?"

The fact that Leo didn't know was amusing. They had fixed up Festus, with the help of Hephaestus of course, and planned to cruise back to Camp Half-Blood in style.

Calypso stared at him until his lopsided grin made her laugh.

'Oh how I love that laugh!' he thought to himself. He checked the GPS and said, "Almost there, Sunshine. Time to introduce you to Uncle Leo's friends."

She punched him lightly in the arm. Leo had been waiting for this. He swung underneath Festus and rode upside down. He grinned as she looked under and gasped with disbelief. He swung himself back up with a cross-armed Calypso.

"Leo!" Calypso cried. "You could've gotten yourself killed! And you would have splatted on to the rooftops of some poor mortal's house!"

"I've been practicing that trick for weeks!" he replied with a grin which she responded with a playful frown. 'Only Calypso could do that.' Leo thought. 'Only she could make a playful frown.'

"—gotten killed!" she flamed. Haha, flamed, if only.

"What, Sunshine?" he said absentmindedly. "Don't like my tricks?"

He suspected he was about to get a big long lecture about the dangers of doing that, but they were interrupted by the scenery of strawberry fields and Greek pavilions.

"WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD?" Leo shouted over the winds why slowly descending down towards the camp.

"WHO DIED AND CAME BACK? THAT'S RIGHT. MR SUPERSIZED McSHIZZLE Leo VALDEZ! UNCLE Leo IS IN. DA. HOUSE!" he yelled as loud as he possibly could. Leo turned around to see Calypso looking as pink as a peach.

He looked down at the crowd of demigods that had gathered below. Leo would try to keep the interaction of Calypso and Percy to an ultimate low to avoid awkwardness. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. On the dragon—Festus ride?—Calypso had also told him that she had had a maybe-quite-not-so-small skirmish with Mr. D.

When he descended, both stepped off lightly and bowed.

"Welcome back, Liam Valdeydez and...  _girl_." Mr. D announced with a wave of his hand. If he could, he would be shooting daggers out of his eyes. He said girl like it was the most horrible thing on earth. Maybe it was... No. Calypso was a good thing. Hopefully she would stay in his cabin, so they could talk and help each other. But the thing that Leo loved most about Calypso was that he would no longer be a seventh wheel.

"There is no time for the formalities, so Liam, take the  _girl._ " Mr. D. sneered." To your horrible excuse of a bunker, and she is to be kept there.  _For now._ "

Leo sighed. He forgot to mention that the thing Dionysus loved most was to make everyone else's life a living hell.

"On the other hand, UNCLE LEO IS BACK." Leo shouted." And he's cooking up some awesome toys for all the little children." he said in a sassy sports announcer type of way. The demigods cheered. He could spot Jason and Piper in the background, holding hands and smiling like crazy. Percy and Annabeth were cuddling and looked like they could take on the world. But Frank and Hazel, were where they? Did they get killed? Were they ok? Leo wanted to scream. By not screaming and mentally slapping himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Leo whipped around and saw it was that... that... that boy! Nico diAngelo was patting him on the shoulder! Death Breath and Flame Boy seen together. How could this end well.

He could see the Stoll's camera flashing as Nico pulled his deathly pale hand away. Travis sighed in defeat as he flicked his hand and the camera disappeared.

"How's it going Leo!" Percy walked over and clapped him on the back. A good person would say hi to Calypso. Percy stayed silent. The son of Poseidon was so rude! He kinda just waved and was like, 'Eh, I got Annabeth, what's that gotta do with me?'

"Where's Hazel and Frank?" Leo said nonchalantly. Or at least he tried to. It came out more like,"Where's-Hazel-and-Frank?"

"Slow down Repair boy." Piper coaxed with a little charmspeak as she walked over. "They're fine, those two are at the Roman camp, they'll be back tomorrow."

"Thank goodness!" Leo cried exasperated. He twirled his hand in funny motions and one adorable kid, dirty with smudges, wheeled in a fluffy brown recliner, which Leo collapsed back into.

"Thanks Mac!" Leo said high-fiving him. "I've been waiting to use this child. I hired Mac here," Mac bowed in turn."to bring my recliner when I use the signal. Thanks! 15 more minutes of free time!" Leo dropped his head and came up with a grin.

Mac put on a really big smile, jumped with ecstasy, and ran off to his group of friends.

"Ah-hemm..." Piper interrupted. "While you've been, I don't know,  _rescuing_ girls from now  _deserted_  islands, we've been worried sick!"

"Haha Beauty Queen, you look like you've been having the time of your life without me." Leo put a sad pout on his face and Calypso took his hand. She squeezed him reminding him she was there too. Leo tried to steal a quick kiss, but Calypso batted his hand away playfully.

"Well guys, this is Calypso, Calypso, meet Percy and Annabeth," Leo announced as Calypso looked scornfully at the two."These other two lovebirds are Jason and Piper. Meet'em, greet'em, and most definitely don't kill them. Please." He looked over at the Titan's daughter with puppy dog eyes and she giggled.

'She's never giggled before.' Leo noted. 'Hmmmm.'

A shape waved in front of his eyes, making him lose his train of thought.

"Hello?!" Jason waved his hand in front of him. "Stop staring at Calypso and get back to the conversation!"

"Fine, Superman."

"Shut up, Repair Boy."

"Boys!" Annabeth shouted. "Cut it out!"

"Yes ma'am." they said simultaneously.

"At least I have man in my nickname." Jason muttered under his breath. He received a punch on the arm and Jason clutched at it, his face contorted with mock pain. Leo and Calypso walked away, hand in hand, while Annabeth was lecturing in a dangerously low voice, meaning that she was probably telling Percy about how he should not hit on other girls, especially in her presence. On the other hand, Jason had said he was going to Camp Jupiter next week and Leo and Calypso were apparently supposed to go with him.

Leo was supposed to go to help Jason fulfill his favor to Kym-o-what's-the-rest-of-her-name about making trading cards. Jason stared long and hard at them while Piper was quietly lecturing him and tugging his hand. Jason did not look happy, and stared longingly at the couple walking away.

As Leo led Calypso back to the cabin, they ran into Rachel.

"What's up Flame Boy? You must be Calypso!" Rachel said cheerily.

"Yes. I am new here, and I don't know many people other that Leo's friends." Calypso replied sadly.

"I'll be your friend. As long as you don't mind me being a mortal, I mean, Titan's daughter and all, on an island for so long, you probably hate most mortal boys, so why not girls?" Rachel rambled. "And you probably don't know about hamburgers and French fries and all those sweet or salty-"

"It's fine, Rachel is it?" Calypso soothed. "I would like a friend to teach me things while I'm new here. Thank you. You know-"

"Ah-em." Leo cleared his throat particularly loudly."I'm here too, and Calypso and I need to get going. I want to show her the camp and Bunker 9."

"I'll just tag along then!" Rachel replied with a spring in her step. She hooked her arm with Calypso.

He wasn't happy that the friendly red-head was coming along on her tour, but if it made Calypso happy, it made him happy.


	2. Together

**LEO WALKED ALONG THE STONE PATH.**

He walked with Calypso and the oracle, as many called out to them, mostly greetings, thanks, worried munchkins. Calypso was chatting happily with Rachel as Leo hung around awkwardly around the two. As they talked mindlessly, Leo and Rachel led Calypso around Camp Half-Blood to see the cabins, dining pavilion, and the training area. Calypso said goodbye to Rachel, and the two decided to sit down near the strawberry fields.

Calypso lay her head on Leo's shoulder and he snaked an arm around hers.

"How did you come back to get me Leo?" Calypso asked. He had never told her how, because to put it simply: he didn't know.

"I just did Princess." Leo replied, savouring the moment of them together. They watched the sky and the clouds move, relaxing. Just enjoying being with each other.

That's when Piper walked by. Her entire face went red and stood there clenching her fists, the couple oblivious. Piper was fuming, and she was going to talk to Leo, no matter what.

Leo felt a sudden pain in his ear.

"Ouch!" he cried out, turning around and facing his tormenter.

"Come Valdez. I need to have a,  _chat_ , with you." Piper yanked him by the ear and Calypso looked on with pity. Leo was led away from the strawberry fields, to behind the cabins where they could  _chat_  in peace.

"Fess up!" Piper practically yelled at him when she came to the conclusion no one would hear them."Why'd you have to bring  _her_  to Camp Half-Blood Valdez?!"

Leo held his hands up to protect himself. Beauty Queen could hurt when she wanted to. He didn't know what she was so mad at him for.

"Whoa Beauty Queen! I don't know what you're accusing me of, but whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"Mmm hmmm. You just keep believing that. Jason is love struck and it's not with  _me_! It's all because of your  _girlfriend._ " Piper scoffed. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I did nothing. What does Calypso have to do with anything?" Leo asked, utterly confused by her actions.

"Figure it out Repair Boy! The boys were drooling back there. Just why?" she demanded and with that, she flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and walked away.

'She always  _had_  to have the last word hmm?' Leo thought as he walked back over to Calypso.

"Leo, what did Piper want?" Calypso asked with a tone of concern.

"It's fine Callie," Leo replied. "She just..."

He started again. "She just... wanted.." he cleared his throat. "Ummm..."

Calypso rubbed his shoulder to show she understood that if he didn't want to tell her now, he would tell her later.

"It's okay Leo, tell me when you're comfortable."

Leo sighed. He knew he should tell Calypso, since it  _did_  involve her. He was also a bit mad at himself that Calypso was comforting him, instead of the other way around.

"She's mad at me for bringing you to camp and Jason has fallen in love with you apparently. Piper's jealous and wants his attention, yada yada yada."

Calypso scowled, but Leo didn't blame her. It really wasn't Calypso's fault.

"Don't worry Callie, it'll work itself out." Leo said reassuringly. "Let's go to the dinner area." Calypso nodded, and the two set off for the search for snacks. It was near the Capture the Flag area, and a practice was going on. There was to be a game later this evening with the cabins Athena, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, and Demeter against Ares, Dionysus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hecate, and Hypnos. Any minor cabins could join either team. Everyone was excited, to say the least. The entire camp seemed to be buzzing with happiness and excitement, the first it's ever been like that since the war ended. After grabbing a couple ambrosia squares apiece, Leo and Calypso walked by the practice field, and sat down together on a wooden bench.

* * *

Chiron walked by with a bow in hand, saluting the two as they waved back. The evening before the game was peaceful, yet eventful. Leo caught up with everything happening around the two camps. He had a new 'OTP', Solangelo, met all the new munchkins, got yelled at by Mr. D, learned that Octavian catapulted himself to his death, got on good terms with Reyna after the misunderstanding, and saw that things were  _much_ better between Percy and Calypso.

Later that day, Leo and Calypso bade goodbye to their friends, and the two headed to his bunker. As he ushered her inside, she took his hand and they looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but was barely a couple minutes. Leo slipped his hand into hers and he smiled at her. She looked at him as if he was the only person left in the world. They walked happily and all Leo could think of was how lucky he was.

After an hour together, spending time gazing around Leo's huge room, they walked out to the game.

"Wish me luck cupcake?" Leo looked at her hopefully.

"What is this thing you call  _cupcake_?" Calypso asked puzzled. Leo rolled his eyes as if he remembered that his girlfriend has been isolated on an island for over 2,000 years. She had no way of knowing what kind of desserts had been created by master chefs that were way better than,  _vegetables_  like the kind Calypso was used to growing and eating on her island. He started explaining what cupcake is.

"Well my clueless appren-"

"I am  _not_  clueless!" Calypso butted in.

"Fine,  _annoying_ apprentice." she rolled her eyes as Leo continued speaking. "Well, a cupcake is a kind of sweet sugary pastry-like thing often dotted with even more sugar! It's basically an inhaler of the stuff. And that my apprentice, is what a cupcake is." Leo flashed a winning smile her way and she blushed, then swept her caramel hair out of her eyes. He loved her hair, her eyes, her smile, that personality, and he just loved  _her_. But he hadn't told her that, he was too shy to admit that he liked her that way. But since Leo hadn't ever felt this content about a girl before, he was nervous. No longer was there a flirty Leo about him. No no no. This was caring Leo, the one who pretty much died because of a girl, the one who made an impossible promise and still kept it, the one who ate tortillas! I mean, who doesn't like tortillas?

Leo internally sighed as his mind danced around the subject, and kept walking toward the field. He glanced over at Calypso, who shot a shy smile at him. Leo grinned back, and looked ahead. He felt a small sensation, that vaguely felt like a small hand, slipping into his that was filled with content, safety, and if he thought hard enough… love. A small enough gesture could mean the world to Leo.


	3. Keep Calm and Trip Clarisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. I simply use the characters and twist them into evilness stuffs and er...

**THE TWO WALKED ALONG THE DIRT PATH TO THE FIELD.**

Leo was nervous. Hopefully he wouldn't mess up too badly in front of Calypso, for she had decided that she didn't want to participate, but instead wanted to watch. She insisted that because she had just gotten here, she wanted to learn instead of being in the battlefield and doing it by ear. Leo had argued that she could stick with him, but Calypso dismissed the idea.

So, the two eventually made it to the clearing, of course not without a light-hearted debate about veggies and whether or not they were evil, where most of the campers were already seated. The two sat down on a small bench, watching eagerly as Chiron explained the rules to the new campers.

* * *

"Let the game begin!" Chiron boomed. The campers that were playing scattered to their ends of the forest, and Calypso watched eagerly from the stands. Leo saw her flash a thumbs-up sign before she disappeared from his sight.

"C'mon,  _lover boy_." Annabeth interrupted his thoughts. "We don't want to lose because of you." She yanked him along to where the blue flag was being guarded.

"Stay." Annabeth commanded. Protect the flag, and don't get distracted!" Leo mock-saluted her as she adjusted her blue feather helmet, then ran off, in search of the other flag with Percy trailing behind her. He looked around, realizing there were in fact,  _other_  people guarding the flag with him.

There was Travis and Connor Stoll plus Nico and himself. The others were scouting and making a perimeter, while the rest… Leo had no idea. He wasn't at practice, so he guessed that was why Annabeth put him on defense duty. It was quite boring.

"YAAAAH!" Clarisse yelled bursting through the forest with three pretty-ish girls. Leo assumed they were Aphrodite campers by the way they were carrying themselves. All pretty, prudish, and carefully stepping around rocks as well as they could with hot pink 8-inch high-heels. Clarisse charged towards Leo. As she ran forward to grab the flag, Leo did what he could best. He stumbled and accidentally tripped Clarisse, causing her to yelp and fall on her face. Without their leader, the other three campers looked at each other, then to Clarisse. They dropped their swords and ran away like cowards, screaming random things like, "I chipped a nail!"

"My cuticles have died!" another yelled.

My hairoh my beautiful hair!" one wept. These girls were absolutely traumatized by their experience, and quiet mutterings of 'never doing this again' and 'it'll take me weeks to fix my appearance' could be heard from the girls. Their life-threatening journey was too much for them to handle apparently. Leo however, rolled his eyes at their dramatics. No one really believed them or took them  _too_ seriously. Right? Aphrodite campers could be such drama princesses, since the queen bee title was taken by one Piper Mclean. She got upset at the slightest of things. Once, Leo accidentally blew up her vanity table on the Argo II, and she got so upset that she charm-spoke Leo into catapulting himself in to the lake. Did he mention Piper was  _the_ Drama Queen?

Later, once Clarisse had been helped back to her side by her Ares cabin-mates, Annabeth and Percy thought this would be the fine and dandy time to break through the forest with the red flag. Annabeth ran, with a barrage of red following her. She leapt through the air and landed softly in front of Leo. Leo just stared in shock.

Annabeth planted the red flag firmly on the ground, right next the blue flag. Annabeth then turned towards Leo.

"Good doggy." she comments, turning away and running in to Percy's waiting arms. Leo shook his head at her, and walked over to where a crowd of campers were either sulking or bursting with excitement.

"And blue team wins!" Chiron's voice boomed over the field. The campers in blue cheered with their voices filled with joy. Leo watched Percy sweep Annabeth up and spin her around. They both looked so incredibly happy and stress-free since the war ended. They has a reason too. It's not every day you don't have to save the world you know.

Leo felt a tap on his shoulder, then two soft arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hi." whispered Calypso. Leo grinned and she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good game Leo."

"Thanks." he replied. "Did you see how I tripped Clarisse?"

Calypso was thrown into fits of giggles. She commented on how graceful that fall was, and this time it was Leo who swept up his girl and landed her in front of him.

"You're amazing Callie, you know that?" Leo asked. Calypso nodded and pulled Leo in to a hug. When they separated, Leo reached for Calypso's hand, and the two walked back to the bunker, gazing at the night sky. It was a crisp warm night, light glowing from torches around the camp. The soft lighting gave a homey glow to the place where many called home.

Reaching the bunker, Leo and Calypso sat outside on a blanket, overlooking Camp Half-Blood. This place had become Leo's home after all that had happened. Through thick and thin, he had friends that would stick by him. Friends he could count on, people he could trust, one he could love... Leo turned to face Calypso, finding her staring at him with adoration in her eyes. Calypso clasped his hand tightly, and glanced up to the sky.

"It's perfect here Leo." Calypso murmured.

"Of course it is Callie." replied Leo, who then returned to sky-gazing. They sure were perfect for one another, and that's the godforsaken honest truth.

* * *

The next morning, Leo roused himself out of bed, and promptly fell on to the floor.

"Oww..." Leo said, rubbing his throbbing head. Glancing over to the spare bed next to his, he found it empty, with a Calypso-shaped outline left waiting for him. That's when the most amazing smell wafted in his cabin.

'What in the name of Hades are you doing on the floor Leo?" Calypso's voice drifted through his head.

"Nothing." he groaned as he flipped himself over and pushed himself off the ground.

"Well silly, I made breakfast." Calypso said, helping Leo up and leading him over to his small coffee table. On the coffee table was the food that she used to eat on her island as well as bacon, eggs, sausage, and all kinds of eating delights.

"Wow..." said a very stunned Leo. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping the food was not a dream, and Calypso had in fact made breakfast for him.

They made idle conversation while eating, then fell in to a comfortable silence, the only noises were forks and knives hitting the plate. After whizzing the dishes to the dishwasher to be cleaned, bellies were full of delicious food, and Leo complimented Calypso's cooking, Leo and Calypso decided to go train. You never know, one day it might be peaceful and tranquil, then next? Storms the size of Rhode Island. Everything seemed so great, so amazing, now that there was finally peace in the world. Little did they know, all that would be gone from a new force, no one had ever heard about before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was originally on my fanfiction account, which you can still read it there.


End file.
